comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xytan 'Jar Wattinree (Earth-5875)
Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was a legendary sangheili Imperial Admiral of the Covenant, who commanded the massive Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose aboard his flagship, the ''CSO''-class supercarrier Sublime Transcendence. During the initial stages of the Great Schism, 'Jar Wattinree became the leader of the Joyous Summit, a splinter faction that sought to destroy the Covenant, the xenomorphs, and humanity during the last months of the First Contact War. Biography Career A legendary and highly respected Imperial Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was hailed as a living legend among the Covenant and the sangheili. It was said he was never defeated in a battle, never failed any task that befell him, and that no matter the difficulty of the challenge or the task, he was never wrong. His influence was so massive that the Hierarchs saw him as a threat to their power, and by the final years of the First Contact War, assigned him to guard fringe territories of the empire against the Banished and Atriox. Great Schism When the Great Schism commenced, Watinree led the Sublime Transcendence, a ''CSO''-class supercarrier, to the colony Saepon'kal, where he formed the Joyous Summit, a coalition of sangheili-led fleets that would strike back against the jiralhanae and the san'shyuum, and later deal with the xenomorphs and humanity. One of his Shipmasters, Voro 'Mantrakee, urged Wattinree that they should deal with the xenomorphs, who were a much more serious and urgent threat that could end all existing life. Seeing wisdom in 'Mantrakee's words, Xytan renamed him Voro Nar 'Mantrakee, promoting the Shipmaster to Fleetmaster of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity. While the promotion seemed to be in good faith, he actually planned to end the life of his most formidable enemy afterwards. Death Before they could continue with their plot, all of them were killed by the NOVA bomb accidentally activated by a huragok, which destroyed the entire Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose, Saepon'kal, and its moon, Malhiem. Legacy After the death of Wattinree and nearly all of his forces, many sangheili Shipmasters from splinter factions of the Covenant, such as the Swords of Sanghelios and the Enclave, continued to study the battle recordings of the Imperial Admiral in failed efforts to mimic his tactics. While Xytan was not present at the Fall of Reach, nor did he live to see the destruction of the Covenant, it is theorized that his brillance in space warfare, combined with the audacity of Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee would have made for a devastating combination, although Wattinree's goals of also exterminating humanity would prove problematic and possibly fatal to both the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios. Personality Among the sangheili in the Covenant, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was hailed as a living legend. The fact he was so influential that it led to his exile was said to be his only flaw by his most daunting admirers. This betrayal slowly embittered him against the Covenant even before the Great Schism. His tactical prowess and cunning proved to be pivotal, as he was rapidly able to gather enough forces of loyalists to form the Joyous Summit in an attempt to strike back against the Covenant during the Great Schism. This was notable among other sangheili commanders, who were themselves too stunned by the betrayal of the Hierarchs to do anything against them. Confident, powerful, and very charismatic, his suspicion of others was his personal deffects. After being contradicted before his followers by Voro 'Mantakree, which could have led to 'Mantrakee's death, he agreed with the Shipmaster and promoted him to Fleetmaster to protect the forerunner relics on Onyx from the humans. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Captains of Earth-5875 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Military Personnel Category:Army at Disposal Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Created by Draft227